The present invention relates to a shading and insulating screen for greenhouses or a protection screen in the open air, formed from a chequerwork comprising a series of thin narrow strips which are interlaced and are made of synthetic material.
This invention mainly applies to screens which are used in market gardening cultivation and in horticulture to protect vegetables and/or flowers grown in greenhouses or in the open air from light and from the cold.
The present invention also relates to a method of producing a screen as described above, using a series of thin strips forming warp and weft elements which are intercrossed and/or interlaced.